


you said forever (now i drive alone past your street)

by princefoolwhatever



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Blangst, Drivers License-Olivia Rodrigo, Driving, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princefoolwhatever/pseuds/princefoolwhatever
Summary: Blaine should be excited about his NYADA acceptance, but he can’t help but feel like something big is missing. Inspired by the song Driver’s License by Olivia Rodrigo.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	you said forever (now i drive alone past your street)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first published fic ever so please let me know what you think! 
> 
> just for general housekeeping:   
> this is kinda au I guess? I find the glee college audition process weird and strange so I’m going off of the real world audition in like Jan-Feb and get accepted in April-May. (This to me takes place in April though) 
> 
> anyways! stream driver’s license by Olivia rodrigo if you haven’t already it’s gorgeous and I love it. I recommend listening while you read as I had it on a loop as I wrote this.

It’s a sunny Saturday afternoon when Blaine arrives home from Tina’s house to the sight of a large envelope on his kitchen counter with “NYADA” stamped across it. It doesn’t take much for him to realize what’s inside, and he feels his heart swell with excitement. 

He picks up the envelope and turns it over in his hands, starting to open it when he finds that he can’t make himself do it. It’s obvious that it’s an acceptance, but it just doesn’t feel right. He feels like he should be consumed with joy, but there’s a hole in him, something missing that doesn’t allow him to fully celebrate. 

The envelope starts to feel heavy in his hands, and Blaine decides not to open it just yet. He snatches his keys from where he’d dropped them, and heads back to his car, tossing the envelope in the passenger seat as he straps himself in. He backs out of his driveway and takes off, driving idly through his neighborhood as he tries to ignore the ache in his chest. He finds himself taking his usual route to McKinley, and decides to give in to what he’d been trying to not think about. 

He wants to call Kurt. Worse, he wants to be with Kurt, wants to be able to hug him and touch him and celebrate with him as the beginning of the rest of their lives falls into place. NYADA, New York, Broadway. That had been their plan, the end goal to all their hard work and all the absolute shit they had to go through in high school, the start of their wonderful, successful lives together, happy and in love. 

He stops at a red light and glances at the envelope, freezing as his gaze lands on the Lima Bean. He hadn’t been inside since he and Kurt had broken up. He couldn’t bring himself to sit at the tables where he and Kurt used to laugh and study and talk for hours after he had so thoroughly screwed everything up. Sam and Tina had long since given up trying to drag him there, tired of his longing sighs and moping, not really understanding how Blaine was still letting the memory of Kurt taint one of the few coffee places in Lima. 

Most of the New Directions had never really understood Kurt anyways, always quick to write him off as aloof and slightly superior, but Blaine knew better. What he and Kurt had was solid and real, and Kurt wasn’t afraid to let his guard down around Blaine. Blaine had known everything about Kurt, and vice versa. 

As Blaine nears McKinley, it’s all too easy to imagine that he’s heading to a Saturday Glee Practice, eager to see his boyfriend and prep for Regionals, and it makes him start to tear up. This time last year had seemed so perfect. He’d felt like he was floating, so in love with his boyfriend and their idea of a future that nothing could touch him. He remembers one Regionals practice with Kurt dancing around him and spinning him as he playfully sang “I’ll love you till the end of time”. Blaine had been so sure that he’d meant it. It hurt that everything had come crashing down so quickly. 

He parks his car in the empty parking lot, staring unseeing out the front window. He still desperately wants to call Kurt, but he can’t bring himself to click on his contact. His ever-busy ex is probably with that British blonde, together in New York, while Blaine is still stuck in high school in Ohio. It makes Blaine sick to his stomach with jealousy, and it hurts to think think that all his fears from last year of Kurt not needing him had come true. It hurts to think that Kurt is probably fine, glad to be rid of his younger boyfriend, while Blaine is sitting in his high school parking lot with tears in his eyes. 

Blaine sniffs and reaches for the envelope with shaking hands, finally ripping it open and grabbing the contents. 

Dear Mr. Anderson,  
Congratulations! We at NYADA are pleased to offer you a spot in our incoming Musical Theatre class. 

It’s all he needs to burst into bittersweet tears. It’s simultaneously the greatest news ever and the worst thing to ever happen to him. 

Caught in a moment of weakness, Blaine grabs his phone and dials before he can think. He hears the line ring, once, twice, three times, and is immediately transported back to those days when his calls to Kurt would mostly be ignored, and starts to chicken out, pulling the phone away from his ear when he hears a soft click of the call being picked up. 

“Hey Blaine.” Kurt’s voice is soft, and Blaine feels his heart swell. 

He takes a deep breath. “Hey Kurt. I hope I’m not interrupting.” Please say I wasn’t. Please tell me there’s no one else. Please come back to me. Please. 

“No, no, you’re good. What’s up?” 

“I got into NYADA.” It’s a simple statement, devoid of the shrieking and excitement that he always imagined would accompany this announcement, and Blaine finds himself holding his breath as he waits for Kurt’s reaction. 

There’s a sharp intake of breath from Kurt’s side. “Blaine! Oh, that’s great, I’m so happy for you.” He sounds genuine, and it’s almost too much for Blaine. 

Blaine lets out a laugh, harsh from being mixed with tears. “Thank you. I’m happy too. It’s everything we ever talked about.” He couldn’t help himself. He so wants to have what they talked about, why did he have to screw up all their chances of having everything they talked about? 

Kurt is quiet for a moment. “You’ll have to come visit so Rachel and I can give you a tour.” There’s another pause on his end, this one slightly longer. “I’m really proud of you, Blaine.” 

Blaine feels himself start to cry more. “I love you so much, Kurt.” It’s reminiscent of their call on Thanksgiving, bittersweet and emotional and full of regret, but tinged with a slight notion of hope. He wants Kurt to say it back. 

There’s a sniff from Kurt’s end. “I love you too.” 

It’s both everything to him and entirely too much for him. Kurt hadn’t said that to him since Thanksgiving despite their other holiday meet ups, and it leaves him breathless and hopeful. “Um, I have to go now.” He says awkwardly. “If you’re serious about that tour I’ll reach out to you about it soon.” 

“I am. Goodbye, Blaine.” 

“Goodbye, Kurt.” 

He hangs up and glances again at the NYADA letter, feeling better now that the ache in his chest has been relieved. He’s filled with an overwhelming sense of hope. 

Head sufficiently cleared, Blaine backs out of the McKinley parking lot and starts to head home. And if he takes the long way that just so happens to take him by the Hummel-Hudson house, so be it. He may be alone in the car, but he doesn’t feel so alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, lmk! I’m on Twitter @batbogies if you wanna say hi!


End file.
